Solo mejores amigos
by Luze Sutcliff
Summary: Morinaga tiene un gran remordimiento sobre sus actos pasados,otra persona cambiara sus sentimientos ¿Su decision sera la correcta? ¿Su mejor amigo saldra de su vida?, las cosas cambiaran, muchos problemas vienen a el, ¿se trasladara a Nagoya para estar con la persona que ama?
1. Chapter 1

SOLO MEJORES AMIGOS

**Hola a todos, gracias por su atencion y espero y les guste, este es mi primer Fic, asi que agradeceria sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga. **

CAP 1

Punto De Vista Morinaga

Había pasado un tiempo desde que comencé a trabajar en la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu, mi vida era una rutina, despertar, bañarme, comer, ir a trabajar, cenar, llegar a casa, dormir, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a senpai, de buenas noches, el no se molestaba en responder, aunque yo sabía que si lo veía, ya que en la mañana el era quien me enviaba mensaje de buenos días, aunque eso solo era de vez en cuando, esos pequeños detalles me hacían muy feliz, ya me sentía muy solo en hamamatsu.

_Te extraño senpai, tu ¿también me extrañas a mi? _

Era mi duda de todas las noches, cerré el teléfono, me quite la camisa y caí rendido en la cama, ya que mañana era Domingo y podía dormir tarde y despertar a la hora que yo quería. Amaneció vi la luz del día entrar por las ventanas, y me levante, me sentía un poco somnoliento, saque mi computadora de la mochila la encendí, tenía un e-mail de mi jefe, informándome los días que tenia de vacaciones

_¡Vaya! Me está dando dos meses de vacaciones, en ese tiempo podría ir a ver a senpai, Oh! Tengo un e-mail de senpai_

De: Tatsumi Souichi

Para: Tetsuhiro Morinaga

Buenos días Morinaga, ¿Podemos hablar por Cam? Hoy es domingo, así que tengo el día libre.

_Oh senpai quiere que hablemos, por Cam, ¿me extraña tanto como yo a el? _

Enseguida, le envié la llamada por Cam, espere unos segundos y me contesto.

**-¡Buenos días senpai!- **Le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**-Hola-** me contesto -**¿Por qué no llevas camisa? ¿Acaso estuviste con alguien?**- pregunto enojado

**-¡Claro que no senpai!- **le aclare, **Hace mucho calor aquí en Hamamatsu, así que hoy dormí sin camisa**

**-Oh ya veo…-**Dijo senpai algo indiferente

**-¿Pasa algo senpai?-** Le pregunte, algo preocupado

-**Nada importante**- Me respondió igual

-**Oh, bien…! Sabes tendré 2 meses de vacaciones! Y podre ir a verte a Nagoya ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Este… bien, después de todo este siempre será nuestro apartamento-**Dijo senpai

-**Entonces ¡si está bien! Bueno ¡llegare enseguida! O algo parecido, hoy iré a comprar el boleto de avión, Te amo senpai, ¡oh! Emm… ¿Tú querías hablar de algo? Ya que fuiste quien pidió que hiciéramos la llamada –**Le dije

-¡**Ja! No, está todo bien, solo quería saber cómo estabas, y eso es todo –**Me respondió-

-**Senpai te extraño mucho, ¿Tu a mi también? –**Le pregunte

**-Oh em…**-Se puso algo nervioso

**-Seguro te sientes muy solo, hemos estado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo**-Le dije riéndome un poco

**-No idiota, yo estoy muy bien ja!** –Me aclaro

**! Senpai -¡Oh** -Le Dije triste

**-¡Muy bien muy bien! Ya perdí mucho tiempo, hoy Kanako me pidió que fuera a casa de Tia matsuda, además muero de hambre-**Me dijo

**-Está bien senpai mandale saludos a Kanako y A Matsuda-san**

**-Hablamos después Morinaga**

**-Adiós senpai, Te amo**

Senpai me miro un poco extraño y apago la cámara, yo me quede un poco extrañado, aunque sé que senpai es así siempre…Apague la computadora, me vestí, y recalenté la sopa que quedo ayer, no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que fui a mi habitación y empaque mi ropa, mi cepillo, cosas de uso personal y mi computadora, era una maleta pequeña, ya que solo eran 2 meses, Salí me mi apartamento y lo cerré con llave, como quería llegar hoy con senpai, lo más rápido que se me ocurrió fue tomar un taxi, no importaba el precio , quería ya ver a mi senpai, le pedí al conductor que me llevara al aeropuerto, no tardamos tanto, le pague y le di las gracias, camine por todo el estacionamiento y entre al lugar, y me acerque a la señorita encargada

-**Disculpe ¿Cuál es el horario de los vuelos a Nagoya?** –Le pregunte

-**Ah, Nagoya, hoy hay un vuelo a Nagoya, pero sale en media hora**- Dijo mientras miraba su computadora

Una chica me toco el hombro y levanto un poco la mano para llamar la atención de la señorita encargada

-**Disculpe, señorita yo también voy a Nagoya**-interrumpió

-**Podría esperar su turno señorita**-Le dijo algo estresada la señorita encargada

-**No, está bien** -le dije- Me da un boleto para el vuelo

**-¿Qué numero de asiento quiere?-**Me pregunto y me mostro la pantalla de la computadora

-**Oh, casi no hay pasajeros, está bien el numero 22 a lado de la ventana**-Le dije y le pague el boleto

-**Muy bien**- me dijo e imprimió el boleto

-**Muchas gracias, Que tenga un buen día**- le dije y me fui a sentar a una banca, saque mi teléfono, para enviarle un mensaje a senpai, cuando mire al frente y la chica de hace un rato se acerco a mí, ella era de la altura de senpai, unos 5 centímetros menos, su cabello era rizado y castaño, usaba unas gafas de pasta negras y venia vestida algo informal con un abrigo en la mano

-**Disculpa, ¿Puedo esperar contigo? Es la primera vez que viajo en un avión y tengo algo de miedo**-me dijo nerviosa

**-Está bien**- le dije- **Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, es un gusto**

-**Gracias yo soy… Ryugazaki Risa, puedes llamarme Risa, no importa**-Me dijo

**-¿Así qué vas a Nagoya?-**Le pregunte, con una sonrisa amigable

**-Si, iré a visitar a mi hermana, además de una propuesta de trabajo que ya tengo en Nagoya ¿y tú?**

-¡**Woah! ¿Y en que trabajas Risa?-**le pregunte

-**Soy agente de policía**-me dijo

**-Grandioso debe ser genial, Ah, voy a Nagoya a ver a mi pareja-**le dije

-**No tanto como crees, es algo peligroso, además, cuando llegan tipos raros yo tengo que interrogarlos, pero si es genial cuando, se hace lo correcto y ¡atrapo al criminal!** –Se rio

-**Yo trabajo en una Farmacéutica, es algo aburrido**-Le dije –**Risa** **nuestro vuelo es en 15 minutos, podríamos subir al avión ya**

-**Oh está bien-**Tomo su abrigo, su maleta, y subimos al avión, me tomo de la camisa algo nerviosa

**-No estés nerviosa ¿sí?** –le dije amigable- **estaré sentado junto a ti en todo momento**

-**Vale Morinaga, gracias**-Me dijo aliviada

_Nos sentamos juntos ya que ella escogió el 23, y esperamos a que el vuelo despegara , éramos muy pocas personas en el avión, así que estábamos mas cómodos, la azafata aviso a los pasajeros, sobre las medidas de seguridad, y que hacer es caso de una emergencia, se dirigió a cabina y la luz de aviso se encendió, estábamos a punto de despegar, Risa se veía algo nerviosa, así que se me ocurrió sacar los auriculares y ponerle una canción, ella cerró los ojos, y el vuelo despego, pasaron 5 minutos, ella se quito los auriculares y me pregunto con los ojos aun cerrados_

**-¿Ya estamos volando?**

**-Si, lo ves ha sido muy fácil**-Le dije

-**Jajaja si no hay nada que la agente Risa no pueda controlar, pium pium**- Hizo un sonido de pistola y con las manos hizo señas

-**Que graciosa eres**-Le dije

-**No morinaga**-se rio, **tengo que ser dura y fría como el hielo, mi carácter es lo que me ayuda en mi trabajo-**

-**Vale, vale, pero ahora no trabajemos ¿si Risa?**- le dije

-**Okay, lo siento** -se rio- **Oye quería preguntar algo, y no es que quiera pasarme de confianza, yo creo que tu eres una muy buena persona, en quien se puede confiar, eres muy lindo y tu carisma esta tan alta** ¿**Tú y tu pareja llevan una buena relación a distancia? He oído que es algo difícil**

-**Oh no te preocupes**,-le dije- **Pues no somos oficialmente una pareja aun, pero ahora si nos llevamos bien, el es algo frio, aunque tiene su lado amable**

**-¿El?-**Me pregunto algo confundida

-**Oh ehh...-**Me asuste no sabia como reaccionaria Risa, si le digo que soy gay

**-¡Oh dios mío!...Pero que…LINDOOOO!-**Dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

-**No creí que reaccionaras así**-Reí

-**Oh, oh, lo siento, Pero ha de ser muy bonito, ¿Cómo es el afortunado?** –Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿**Eh? Senpai, el es…perfecto, es algo…indescriptible, cuando estoy con el no puedo explicar lo que siento, físicamente es un poco más alto que tu, delgado, cabello largo, ojos hermosos, lo amo tanto, tanto, haría lo que fuera por el**…-Respondí con el rostro iluminado y una sonrisa

-**Oh vaya, deben amarse mucho-**Dijo Risa

-**Yo lo amo, y espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, no entiendo muy bien eso**-Reí - **pero está bien, te estoy diciendo cosas muy cursis, háblame de ti, como es tu experiencia en el trabajo, tu familia.**

**-Oh, bien, te hablare de los dos, Mis padres se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado, mi hermana tenía 20 y yo 15, así que prácticamente ella cuido de mí y yo de ella, siempre hemos sido muy unidas, se fue a vivir a Nagoya porque hace poco, no más de 5 meses, vivíamos en Hamamatsu, salió por la noche a comprar algo de cenar, y un tipo la estaba siguiendo, ella no se había dado cuenta, sufrió la peor experiencia de la vida , una violación, me dijo que fue horrible, la golpeo, la drogo, y la violo… Ahora ella está Embarazada, obvio he intentado buscar a ese imbécil**

_Sentí un gran golpe en el pecho, por lo que me decía Risa, es una experiencia horrible… lo peor…es que yo… ¿le había hecho lo mismo a senpai? , sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron, voltee a la ventana, para que risa no se diera cuenta, me limpie rápidamente con la manga de mi camiseta, yo le hice lo peor a senpai, Oh dios mío que le he hecho, yo lo salve del profesor pervertido de la universidad, lo salve de una violación…sin embargo yo después…a senpai… le …me sentí la peor persona del mundo, senpai no me dio el consentimiento sin embargo, yo no hice caso y lo hice, creí que no tendría otra oportunidad en la vida…me aproveche de el…_

-**Oye morinaga ¿estás bien?-**Pregunto risa- **De repente te quedaste callado**

-**Estoy bien, simplemente me quede pensando en lo horrible que es eso, lo siento mucho por tu hermana** - Le dije, sintiendo una gran presión

-**Pero ya todo está bien, ella lleva 5 meses de embarazo, y se lo está tomando muy bien, ama a su bebe, y ¡ya casi soy tía! **

-**Qué lindo, está bien**-Dijo morinaga algo desanimado- **oye risa, ya casi vamos a llegar, ¿quieres ponerte los auriculares de nuevo?**

-**No, no ya lo he superado**-dijo

El avión comenzó a moverse un poco rápido y comenzó a bajar, Risa se altero un poco y me dijo **– ¡Dame esos auriculares**!- Me los quito y se los puso a todo volumen, y cerró los ojos

**-¿Y-ya? Aterrizamos, Morinagaaa!**-Chillo Risa

-**Ya Risa, no te preocupes**- reí

**-¡Ya llegamos!, ¡Vamos a bajar!** –Grito risa riendo

Bajamos del avión y recogimos nuestras maletas, caminamos por el estacionamiento y salimos.

**¿Dónde es la casa de tu hermana?-**pregunte

**-Oh emm...** –Saco su celular y me mostro un croquis- **N-no lo sé, ¿sabes donde es?**

-¡**Claro! Tu hermana vive, a 5 calles de la casa de senpai**

**-¡Oh genial!-** Tomemos el taxi juntos, así sabré como llegar, tranquilo yo lo pagare

**-No te preocupes, que te parece ¿mitad y mitad?**

**-¡Bien!-**Dijo Risa

Tomamos un taxi y le pedí al conductor que nos llevara a la dirección del croquis, un poco antes de llegar, le dije que nos bajáramos antes, en un parque, ya que su casa es en dirección a la izquierda y la de senpai a la derecha, bajamos y le pagamos al conductor, caminamos un poco y le dije

**-Yo vivo para allá Risa**

**-Oh está bien Morinaga, creo que ya me ubique, ¿entonces es el adiós?-**Dijo algo triste

**-Claro que no, Risa, ¿cómo crees?, Démonos los números de teléfono y así estaremos en contacto**

**-¡Ay! ¡Morinaga eres un amor!** – Me dio su número de teléfono

**-¡Espera! Te tomare una foto-**le dije

**-No morinaga! Me da vergüenza, bueno nos tomare una foto a los 2 y la pondré en tu nombre**-La acerque a mí y puse mi cámara, -**¡Sonrieee!**

-**Bien yo pondré la misma foto en tu numero, fue un gusto conocerte y espero algún día salgamos o lo que sea**-se rio

-**Claro,** -la abrace y le di un beso en la frente

Se sonrojo un poco y me dijo –**Tu senpai es muy afortunado en tenerte, Hasta luego**- La vi caminar a lo lejos, y moví mi mano, yo tome mi camino y se me ocurrió enviarle un mensaje

MT: Ya te extrañoooo ¡Risa!

RR: Y yo a ti Morinaga, ¡Hay que salir!

Camine hasta llegar a la casa de senpai, lo de la violación, no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza, yo le hice lo peor, soy un imbécil, mis ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, pero intente aguantar, llegue a casa de senpai, toque el timbre, y senpai abrió la puerta.

-**Hola Souichi**- Le salude

- **Senpai para usted, idiota** - Río

- **Oh senpai** -Lo triste fango

**-Ah eh…Bienvenido a casa, Morinaga-**

-**Gracias senpai,** le abrace a lo cual él se sonrojo.

_Me encantaba la cara de senpai sonrojada, estaba a punto de besarle, cuando esa horrible palabra paso por mi cabeza ''Violación'', me aleje de él, pase a la casa, deje las maletas en la sala, la casa era casi un desastre, no había comida, solo comida comprada, y su cuarto estaba algo desordenado_

**-Hay mucho trabajo por aquí ¿No Senpai?**

**-Cállate, no es para tanto… ¿Quieres comer algo?-**pregunto

**-No, estoy bien-**mire el reloj y vi que eran las 9:00 pm –**Creo que ya deberíamos dormir**

**-Tu habitación esta como la dejaste desde que te fuiste-**

**-Entonces está bien que yo duerma ahí**

**-Oh, eh…si, está bien-**dijo senpai

-**Buenas noches senpai-**bese su frente

_Fui directo a mi habitación, no podía mirar a senpai, me sentía mal, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo más, sin embargo, no puedo, todo él me recuerda a mis actos estúpidos, ¿no podre tocarlo desde ahora? ahora, el y yo no somos nada, solo amigos, simples amigos que viven juntos, los amigos no se besan ni se tocan, tampoco quiero que seamos amigo sexuales o con derechos, ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado? _

POV Senpai

_¿P-pero qué? ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Mira que dejarme aquí nada mas, en la sala, excusándose con algo ridículo como ''Deberia dormir'' ''Buenas noches senpai'', Espera, N-no es que quisiera que intentara algo pervertido conmigo, Yo solo quería hablar con él, preguntarle como estaba, Mañana no se me escapa, además, se fue a dormir ¡SOLO! ¿Qué le pasa? Creí que me extrañaba…Se comporta extraño, de todos modos esperare a mañana. Ya iré a dormir_

_Me metí en las sabanas e intente dormir, para levantarme temprano, mañana es lunes, Y ¡yo no tengo vacaciones como el flojo de Morinaga!_

_Cuando abrí los ojos, vi la luz de el día entrar por mis cortinas, me levante, y me vestí, Salí de mi habitación para encontrar a Morinaga cocinando el desayuno, ya extrañaba su comida, ya me estaba cansando de la pizza y comida enlatada, camine hacia la mesa y me senté _

**-Buen día**-le salude

**-Buenos días Senpai ¿cómo dormiste? ¿Quieres café?**

**-Bien, gracias**- Tome la tostada y le di una mordida, Morinaga se acerco a mí y me dio la taza de café

**-Senpai, ¿me extrañaste en los días que no estuve?-**Pregunto Morinaga

-**No, idiota-**Le dije con sarcasmo

Morinaga se quedo callado, por alguna razón tenía una cara triste, esa razón fue por lo que dije…Porque siempre digo cosas ¡imbéciles! O con sarcasmo, morinaga no entiende eso, iba a disculparme, cuando el interrumpió

**-Creo que se te hace tarde para trabajar Senpai, deberías darte prisa-**

**-¿Me estas corriendo?**

**-Claro que no, simplemente creo que se te hace tarde, y así es, ya son las 8:40 am**

**-Tome, mi mochila y fui a la entrada de la casa**

**-Adiós senpai, que tengas un buen día**- Me dijo morinaga desde la cocina

_Ni siquiera se molesta en acompañarme a la entrada y decirme adiós de cerca, ese morinaga ¡me está evitando! Salí de la casa y fui a mi trabajo, estuve ahí todo el día , trabajando en los experimentos y sobre todo reprendiendo a mis kohais o algo así , aprendices, son unos torpes , ayer rompieron material del laboratorio, sé que no a propósito, ¡pero qué imbéciles!, pase el día ahí, mi hora de salida se acercaba, 9:00 pm, fui por algo de cenar, aunque lo comí ahí mismo en el restaurante, camine a casa, para encontrar en la mesa, una nota de Morinaga_

Senpai

Fui a visitar a un amigo, ya he acabado los deberes y tareas de la casa, además te he dejado la cena, en el congelador, solo tienes que calentarla

¡_Ese bastardo! Porque me está evitando, se supone que vino a visitarme a ¡MI! ¡¿Con quién habrá ido!? ¿¡A QUE FUE!? Ese estúpido cuando regrese ¡ME VA A ESCUCHAR! _

POV Morinaga

Iba de camino al bar donde veía a Hiroto, mi mejor amigo, entre al bar y ahí se encontraba el, un poco aburrido, ya que no había demasiada gente

**-Sírvame una copa**-Le dije

-¡**Angel-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya extrañaba verte? ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?**

**-Hola Hiroto, vine a verte, yo también te extrañaba, muy bien gracias, Dame una bebida**

**-Que va Angel-kun, las noches aquí sin ti son aburridas, solo tipos que se me insinúan, obvio yo les digo que no porque esos días los deje atrás-** Me dio el vaso lleno

**-¡Ay Hiroto**!-Reí mientras me lo tomaba todo

**-¿Cómo vas con tu tirano?**

**-Horrible, conocí a una chica que me dijo algo sobre una violación de su hermana, y no pude evitar pensar que yo le hice lo mismo a senpai con esa cosa que me diste-**

**-No creí que en verdad la usaras Angel-kun, En todo caso, creo que es tiempo de que conozcas a más personas **

**-¿Eh -**

-**Sabes…Yo quisiera que, me tomaras en cuenta…-**Hiroto se puso muy nervioso, **Yo hace tiempo antes de que te fueras a Hamamatsu, me di cuenta de que, tu…me gustas, sabes yo nunca te trataría mal, Angel-kun, tu eres muy importante para mi…y me duele mucho que ames a quien no te ama, Souichi Tatsumi, te trate mal y te golpea, sin embargo lo sigues queriendo, dame una oportunidad, yo hare que eso cambie, Tetsuhiro…**

_Yo no sabía qué hacer, no me creí lo que hiroto me estaba diciendo, creí que era una broma_.

-**Hiroto que broma pesada, deja de jugar**-me reí

-**No es una broma,** -respondió fríamente

_Hiroto, mi mejor amigo se acerco a mi cara, y aprovechando que no había mucha gente, me beso, yo estaba congelado, no sabía si era real o había bebido mucho, no supe que hacer, le tome de los hombros, lo aleje de mis labios y le dije _

¿**Q-que estás haciendo? Hiroto** –Tome mis cosas y Salí del bar, voltee a ver a hiroto y se veía arrepentido-

De alguna forma siento que he traicionado a senpai…Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta para encontrar del otro lado a senpai furioso

**¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-**Grito senpai

Actualizare cada que me acuerde:'3 bueno no ,cada sabado, Muchas Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

_Solo mejores amigos_

_CAPITULO 2_

_**Hola queridos lectores, esta es la segunda parte de este fanfic, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios**__**.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**_

_**Créditos a mi mejor amiga y editora Fernanda Mendoza (Ella es mi Hatori)**_

_**Negrita-**__**Diálogo **_

_Cursiva-Pensamiento_

Nuevo-Tachibana Atsushi (Agente de policía)

POV Morinaga

_Hiroto, mi mejor amigo se __acercó__ a mi cara, y aprovechando que no había mucha gente, me __besó__, yo estaba congelado, no sabía si era real o había bebido mucho, no supe que hacer, le tome de los hombros, lo __alejé__ de mis labios y le dije__:_

**-¿****Q-que estás haciendo Hiroto****?** –Tomé mis cosas y caminé a la salida, volteé a ver a Hiroto y se veía arrepentido.

De alguna forma siento que he traicionado a senpai…Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta para encontrar del otro lado a senpai furioso.

**-¿****DÓNDE**** DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-**Gritó senpai

**-****Fui a ver a mi amigo, te he dejado un recado en la cocina, por favor calma- **Le supliqué.

**-****Ah, ¿enserio?-**senpai me tomó del brazo y se acercó a mi boca- **Hueles a alcohol ¿Estuviste bebiendo?**

**-Algo, no pasa nada senpai-**Por un momento creí que me besaría, que lindo.

**-Ah...no pasa nada, ¿a que viniste a Nagoya?-**preguntó.

_-_**A estar contigo, a verte a ****ti**** –**respondí cabizbajo.

-**¿Con ****quién**** estabas?-**preguntó

-**Con Hiroto****.**

**-¿Tu amigo gay?..Bueno no es que me importe, olvídalo, me da igual, haz lo que quieras-**Me dio la espalda y se sentó en el sofá, tomó su computadora y empezó a teclear, ignorando lo demás, como si no hubiéramos discutido. Yo sin mas me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir, mi cabeza me dolía, no sé si es por haber tomado o pensar tanto.

_Tal vez senpai está enojado, o en verdad no le importa que yo vea a Hiroto, __pienso__ que desde que me fui a Hamamatsu algo ha cambiado… Un momento… ¿__Qué__ estoy pensando? ¡HIROTO ME __BESÓ__! ¡Mi mejor amigo! No __sé__ que __pasó__, no __sé__porqué__ lo hizo, sigo creyendo que es una mala broma de mal gusto por su parte, en primer lugar __él__ fue __quién__ me __ayudó__ con senpai, no, no puedo distanciarme de mi mejor amigo por un beso, yo le quiero, pero no sé cómo arreglar las cosas, __¿y si le__ envío un mensaje? Pero no quiero que malinterprete, __él__ es mi amigo, pero la persona que amo es a senpai, la gente siempre dice que es mejor perder un amor que una amistad, creo que… ¡no aplica! No quiero perder a ninguno, además…el me pidió que dejara de amar a senpai, que le diera una oportunidad, que lo valora__ra__…Claro__,__ yo valoro sus sentimientos pero… ¡demonios! _

Me tapé la cara con la sabana, mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, tenía que arreglar todo…Ya el sueño comenzaba a envolverme, y me quedé dormido, a mitad de la noche, escuché ruidos en mi ventana, no quise levantarme, creí que había sido el aire, e intenté volver a dormir , cerré los ojos, y mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

_**De: Hiroto**_

_**¿Puedes salir? Estoy delante de tu apartamento, no te **__**quitaré**__** mucho tiempo, por favor.**_

_Son las 3:00 am, no sé qué quiere, ¿qué le diré? ¡Ahh! _

Tomé mi chaqueta y me puse el pantalón para salir a ver a Hiroto, salí de mi habitación, vi a senpai en la sala, se había quedado dormido, intenté no hacer mucho ruido y salí a la calle, caminé un poco y ahí encontré a Hiroto.

-**Hola, disculpa****,**** sé que es algo tarde, pero acabo de salir del trabajo****.**

**-Hola…no pasa nada**

**-Morinaga en verdad, perdóname, no sé qué estaba haciendo, si quieres alejarte creo que tienes una razón para hacerlo, ****sólo**** quiero que sepas que yo siempre te quise, solo que no quería aceptarlo, porque sabía**** que**** no pasaría, ****esa**** noche, yo simplemente explote y te lo dije, no podía guardármelo por más tiempo, no soporto que sigas con ese tirano, ****él**** no te valora-**Explicó.

**-Primero que nada, por favor te pido no metas a senpai en esto… ¿Por qué me ****ayudabas**** con senpai?**

**-Tu felicidad es mi felicidad****,**** no importa si es con otra persona…Lo siento mucho Angel-ku…Morinaga-**Sin decir nada más me dio la espalda y tomo su camino.

_Hiroto… no me quiero alejar de él, necesito hablar con __él__… pero__,__ ¿qué le diré?, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ni él a mí, ambos permanecemos cabizbajos o con la mirada en otra cosa…será mejor dejarlo así por ahora, todavía es de madrugada._

Caminé a la entrada del apartamento y cerré la puerta.

**-¿****Eh? Morinaga, ¿que hacías afuera?-**dijo senpai mientras se tallaba los ojos.

**-Nada, ****escuché**** un gran ruido afuera así que salí a revisar- **le dije.

-**No seas torpe, pudo haber sido alguien o algo peligroso, más vale que a la próxima me avises****.**

**-Vale, lo siento senpai, deberías ir a dormir a tu cama****.**

**-Sí****, lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer un resumen, solo que me he quedado dormido****.**

**-¿Quieres algo de café?****.-**le pregunte

**-No estoy bien, tú ve a dormir****.**

_Le hice caso a senpai, sin embargo me sentí mal por mentirle, pero si le __digo__ la verdad, me __matará__, y no__ me__permitirá__ ver a Hiroto nunca más… _

Hiroto POV.

_No sé ¿porque soy tan estúpido? ¿Porque? Me está pasando lo mismo de hace años con aquel chico, me confesé accidentalmente, solo que él me respondió__:__ ''Lo siento pero yo no soy __maricón" __* (Véase Challengers Vol. 3) _

_Siento que he perdido a Angel para siempre, el se alejara de mi, y no lo tendré ni siquiera como amigo__... ¿Acaso __soy tan imbécil para perder una amistad?, debí quedarme callado, esto es lo peor, no puedo soportarlo, estoy siendo egoísta, pidiéndole que deje de amar a __Souichi__, __Souichi__ este tipo… ¿Qué tiene ese tipo? Mi trasero es mucho más bonito que el de __él__… No sé que voy a hacer… ¿debería decirle algo? __¿O __hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué tal si le digo que fue una broma? ¿Feliz día de los inocentes? No, no, eso es ridículo, am… Espera… ¿Cuándo volveré a verlo de nuevo? Tal vez __él__ ya no quiera verme nunca, me __odiará__, y ¿nunca más me dirigirá la palabra? ….Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían poco a poco, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración se hacía fuerte...Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Morinaga, lo siento tanto._

_POV Morinaga_

Ya era de mañana, así que me levanté y fui directamente a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a senpai, puse 2 rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, y prepare café, el agua estaba hirviendo.

-**Morinaga, buenos días-**me saludó

Me sorprendí, por lo cual aún con la taza llena de agua hirviendo, volteé a verlo dando un pequeño salto, y un poco de agua me quemó la mano –**Ahh! B-buen día****.**

**¡Morinaga! ¿Estás bien?-**Senpai se acercó a mí, me quitó la taza de la mano y abrió el grifo de agua fría –**Lávate la mano con agua fría, voy por el botiquín**-me dijo y fue a su habitación asustado.

_Yo seguía con la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría, es muy temprano y ya le di problemas a senpai__.__ ¡__Ahh__!, me duele la mano, el agua me __quemó__ directamente. Ahí viene senpai__._

**-****Morinaga, ¿te duele mucho?-**preguntó mientras sacaba una gasa esterilizada del botiquín.

-**Ya no mucho, gracias por cuidar de ****mí****senpai****- **Le agradecí.

-**Igual te pondré la gasa, no podemos dejar la quemadura expuesta-**Me puso la gasa cuidadosamente en la mano.

**-****¡Morinaga ten más cuidado! En verdad me has asustado-**Me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**-****¡****Ahh! Senpai, no me golpees…tranquilo, solo fue un descuido mío, gracias-**Lo abracé.

-**M-Morinaga-**Me abrazó también, hundió su cara en mi pecho, inmediatamente lo solté-** ¿P-pasa algo? ¿Te lastime la mano?**

**-No, no es eso, ya es tarde, puedes tomar las tostadas, y el café volveré a prepararlo****.**

**-No, está bien ya no quiero café, la tostada está bien- **Tomo la tostada, sus cosas y fue directo a la puerta, ahora si lo acompañé.

-**Que tengas un buen día-**Le dije.

-**Gracias, igual tu****.- **Se volteó y no pude evitar ver que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, me reí, pero senpai lo ignoro y se fue.

_Qué lindo puede llegar a ser senpai a veces, es por eso que lo amo tanto, no puedo evitar enamorarme más de él…Solo que desde que hable con __Risa__ en el avión…cada vez que lo toco, no puedo evitar pensar en lo de la violación y esa droga….__Él__ siempre me dijo que era como un chantaje, sin embargo __él__...¿Me __dejó__ hacerlo?, __y__ el pensar en eso me hace pensar en Hiroto__.__ ¡Dios, mi vida es un caos! Debería hablar con __él __… ¿Y si le envío un mensaje? Necesito decirle varias cosas, __él__ empieza a trabajar en la noche, así que tiene la mañana libre…_

_**Para: Hiroto **_

_**Hola… ¿Podría verte hoy? Ahora,**__** ¿ en **__**el parque cerca de mi casa**__**?**_

Esperé a que respondiera…tardó unos minutos, pero recibí su mensaje.

_**De: Hiroto**_

_**Voy para allá, por favor espera**__**.**_

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la casa, caminé hasta el parque…y me senté en una banca cerca de un árbol.

_¿Qué__ le voy a decir__?__, ni siquiera __sé__qué__ le voy a decir__.__ ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Me siento muy nervioso! Como un estudiante de secundaria__._

A lo lejos vi llegar a Hiroto, iba muy diferente a como está normalmente en el bar, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un suéter café, se acerco a mí y me saludó.

**-Hola, Morinaga-**Me dijo, su voz temblaba, estaba tan nervioso como yo- **¿Qué pasa?-**Preguntó mientras miraba mi mano.

-**Hola…Oh no es nada, me he quemado con agua caliente, pero estoy bien, necesito hablar contigo****.**

-**Te escucho****.**

**-Primero...Hiroto…Yo no me ****alejaré**** de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca podría hacer eso, te quiero, y eres muy especial para mí****.**

**-M-morinaga…****Tú****…Muchas gracias…-**Me abrazó, yo le correspondí, estuvimos así unos segundos, hasta que vi a dos policías, uno se acercó y se quedó parado viéndonos **– ¿Eh?**

**-****¿Morinaga?-**Dijo, por lo visto era una mujer_- _**¡Morinaga! **

**-****¿R-Risa?-**Hiroto me soltó y volteó a ver quién era.

**-****¿Cómo estás? No ****imaginé**** verte aquí- **Me abrazó.

-**Bien, ni yo ****imaginé**** que estuvieras dando guardia por aquí****.****¡****Que lindo uniforme, te sienta muy bien****!****Oh**** y ¡esa placa es tan genial!**

**-Gracias, ****qué**** lindo…mira ****él**** es mi compañero Tachibana Atsushi- **El chico era alto, su cabello era castaño, lacio y sus ojos verdes, y al igual que Risa, vestía un uniforme de policía.

-**Un gusto Morinaga-san y compañía-**Volteó a ver a Hiroto.

Risa miró a Hiroto y le dijo **-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryugazaki Risa, es un gusto conocerlo**-mientras hacía una reverencia.

-**Igualmente Agente Ryugazaki y Tachibana- **Hiroto hizo una reverencia.

**-¡****Oh! Pero si usted debe ser el Senpai del que tanto habla Morinaga, hacen una muy linda pareja, espero que estén siendo muy felices en estos momentos, usted tiene mucha suerte de tener a Morinaga, el es un chico excepcional, ¡lo quiero muchísimo!-**Sonrió.

-**Ya lo imagino-**Dijo Hiroto.

-**N-no, ¡Risa!, ****¿nos**** permites un momento Hiroto****?- **Tome a Risa de la mano y me alejé un poco, dejamos a Tachibana-san con Hiroto, pero por lo visto no hablaron nada, igual ese no era el propósito- **Risa****,****él**** no es senpai…él es mi amigo Hiroto****.**

**-Pero si acabo de ver que lo abrazaste- **Dijo confundida.

-**Si, lo ****abracé****, porque le he dicho que no me ****alejaré**** de él, porque le quiero****.**

**-¿No te ****alejarás**** de él?**

**-****Él**** se me ha confesado, pero es mi mejor amigo…**

**-¡****Oh! ¡Dios mío! Soy una completa estúpida…iré a disculparme inmediatamente con él, Morinaga lo siento, lo siento mucho- **Hizo dos reverencias en arrepentimiento.

-**Está bien, no lo sabías Risa, después te ****comentaré**** como ****está**** esto ¿si?**

**-Vale, además no tiene el cabello largo…es cierto-**Nos acercamos a Hiroto y ella comenzó a hablar.

-**Mil disculpas Hiroto-san-**Volvió a hacer sus reverencias, Tachibana-san se veía muy confundido.

-**No se preocupe Ryugazaki-san-**Dijo Hiroto.

-**Bueno, los dejo, nuestro trabajo sigue, ****vámonos**** Atsushi****- **Él volvió a hacer una reverencia y se alejó.

**-¿****Ahora que hiciste ¡tonta!****?- **Preguntó Atsushiriéndose.

**-Nada, torpe**- Dijo Risa mientras golpeaba el brazo de Atsushi.

A lo lejos veía como seguían su camino, cuando Hiroto interrumpió.

**-¿Morinaga?**

**-Lo lamento, por eso****.**

**-Está bien, no importa-**Dijo con una voz triste.

-**Bien eh…Yo te quiero, pero en este momento estoy muy confundido****,**** quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas-**le dije.

-**Adelante, puedes hacerlo****.**

**-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿****Por qué**** me ****ayudabas**** con senpai? ¿Por qué me diste esa bebida extraña? **

_-_**Bien-**Me había sentado antes y él ocupó su lugar junto a mí y comenzó a hablar-** Nunca dije nada porque yo…me negué a creerlo, no quería perderte, te ayudaba con ****Souichi****, porque quería estar contigo, me gustaba que tu llegaras y estuvieras conmigo****;**** aunque el tema no me agradara, tu presencia era suficiente, siempre fui indiferente ante tus problemas con ****Souichi****, sin embargo, estuve ahí para ti, porque me gustaba verte al siguiente día volver feliz y decirme que había funcionado****...**** esa bebida, en verdad no creí que la usaras, no intentaba lograr nada, puesto que yo siempre creí que era imposible intentar algo contigo…Yo siempre te dije que era tiempo de dejarlo y buscar a otras personas, admito que decirlo fue muy egoísta, no pretendo nada, ****sé**** que lo amas y no puedo ****hacerte**** cambiar… **

**-Hiroto…****-**Me sentí muy mal, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?, herí tanto a Hiroto- **Por favor perdóname****.**

**-No es culpa tuya, es mía por amar a quien no me corresponde****.**

**-Oye eso sonó cruel- **Le dije con los ojos vidriosos.

-**Lo sé, pero es la verdad, no llores ¿****sí****? Tu siempre has sido sentimental, no te preocupes por mí, te ****acompañaré**** a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde****.**

**-Está bien- **Comenzamos a caminar a mi apartamento, eran en eso de las 6:00 pm, senpai llegaría a las 9:00.

-**¿Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos?****- **Preguntó Hiroto.

-**¿Que pregunta es esa Hiroto?****.**

**-¿No?...Lo siento Angel…Morin-** Se interrumpió.

-**Angel-kun está bien, siempre he tenido ese apodo por tu parte y es extraño que dejes de usarlo, ****claro**** que seguiremos siendo mejores amigos****.**

**-Siempre eres tan buena persona, por eso me gustas tanto…**

**-¡Hiroto!-**Senti que mi cara se puso roja a más no poder.

**-¡****Qué lindo!-**Dijo Hiroto.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, ya estaba algo oscuro pero aún no llegaba senpai, entré al apartamento y Hiroto se quedó adentro pero en la entrada.

**-¿Qué pasa Hiroto? **

**-Nada, con permiso –**Pasó y sentó en el sofá.- **Ya casi es mi hora de trabajar****.**

**-Faltan 2 horas****.**** ¿Quieres ver la televisión o tomar algo?****.**

**-¿Puedo hacer los dos?**

**-Está bien-**reí y fui a la cocina por una cerveza.

_Estuvimos viendo una película en el sofá, se me __hacía__ extraño__ porque__ Hiroto nunca había entrado a este apartamento, y menos __ se había __sentado en el sofá a ver la televisión, __¡__vaya que he descuidado nuestra amistad__!,__ se supone que los mejores amigos hacen estas cosas, pasan el tiempo juntos, no __sólo__ van a verse en un bar para tomar y quejarse...Me tome una cerveza, lo que hizo que me pusiera somnoliento, Hiroto y yo ya no cruzamos palabra, no sabía en __qué__ estaba pensando y el tema de conversación se había acabado, me estaba quedando dormido, el sueño me ganaba._

_Sentí una pequeña presión en mis labios, y que me tocaban el cuello… __escuché__ algo:_

_**-''Morinaga…La próxima vez ya no seas tan buena persona conmigo…'' **_

_Yo, no podía despertarme__,__ el sueño me ganaba, ¿esa voz fue un sueño?...__Escuché__ el sonido de la puerta abrirse y algunos pasos__._

_**-"**__**Morinaga, Morinaga''- **_Abrí los ojos, vi borroso, era ¿Senpai? Me levanté y miré la hora, 9:30. Hiroto ya se había ido, esa voz… ¿Fue un sueño?

**-¿****Que ****pasó****?**- Pregunté.

**-Estabas dormido****,**** torpe, ¿****cómo**** está tu mano?****.**

**-Ya está bien****.**

**-Traje algo de cenar, no es comida casera, pero no puedes cocinar con la mano así- **Se sentó en el sofá**.**

**-Gracias por ser tan considerado****.**

**-****Sí****, ****sí****, de todos modos, mi hambre no se va a calmar****.**

**-Eso sonó mal, jajaja –**reí.

**-Para alguien que todo el tiempo piensa cosas pervertidas, claro****.**

**-¿Qué tal tu día hoy?-**pregunté.

-**Bien, los experimentos han avanzado**-respondió mientras abría su comida.

-**Gracias por tu esfuerzo****.**

**-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Cómo es tu nuevo trabajo?-**Preguntó con la boca llena de arroz.

-**¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?**

**-Bueno si tú no me estuvieras evitando y yo no**** estuviera**** trabajando podríamos haber hablado antes****.**

**-¡Senpaaaii!, ****no**** te estoy evitando****.**** Bueno, mi viaje estuvo bien, conocí a una chica que es policía, creo que puede llegar a ser una ****tirana**** con los criminales casi como…**

**-¿****QUÉ****? ¿****CÓMO****QUIÉN****? Morinagaa - **Rugió.

**-No nada, bueno…el trabajo está bien, aunque no tengo tantos amigos allá en Hamamatsu, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan ahí son mayores o sus horarios son diferentes****.**

**-Ah ya veo, socializar no deja nada bueno, concéntrate en tu trabajo**.

-**Pero ahora no estoy trabajando, está bien ¿no?****.**

**-No, oye, podrías pasarme esa bolsa, también traje cerveza y cigarrillos****.**

**-Ah…****- **Volteé a ver la bolsa y se la di, Senpai encendió la televisión, y estuvo bebiendo.

-**Encenderé un cigarrillo, no te molesta ¿verdad?**

**-Algo…**

**-Bien- **Igual encendió el cigarrillo, senpai se estaba poniendo borracho y su cara estaba muy roja.

-**Senpai que desconsiderado eres en ponerte borracho frente a mi- **Susurré.

**-¿****Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-**Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, ya estaba ebrio.

-**Nada-**Senpai se volteó, no le gusta tomar solo, pobrecillo, jaja, **-¿Senpai? **

…**-**

**¿Senpai?-**Se quedó dormido, ¡se ve tan tierno!, será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación. Apagué la TV, y lo tomé en mis brazos,-**parece ****como si**** estuviéramos casados- **me reí y lo dejé en su cama, con una sabana, el seguía ¡rojísimo! Así que me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-****¿Qué me estás haciendo?-**gritó senpai, mi voz lo despertó.

-**Nada, te traje porque te quedaste dormido en el sofá –** Sonreí.

-**Si, claro pervertido, sal de aquí****.**

**-Buenas noches senpai****.-**sonreí

_Fui a mi habitación, y me recosté en la cama, saque mi teléfono y vi que tenía un mensaje__._

_**De: Hiroto**_

_**Será**__** mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo**__._

**-¿Qué? ¿****Por qué****?**_**Hiroto…**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero con gusto sus comentarios,Actualización cada Sábado.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO MEJORES AMIGOS**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Hola a todos aquí la tercera parte de este Fanfic espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho_**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga _**

_Fui a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama, tome mi teléfono y vi que tenía un mensaje._

**_De: Hiroto_**

**_Será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo_**_._

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**_**Hiroto…**_

POV Morinaga

Me siento mal, ¿Tanto daño le hice a Hiroto? ¿Debería ir a hablar con el de nuevo?, No sé lo que tengo que hacer… Quiero que Hiroto sea mi amigo...pero al parecer a él le duele… lo entiendo muy bien, yo viví la misma situación con senpai…pero el siempre estuvo ahí para mi… ¡Debo ir!

Tome mi chaqueta e inmediatamente fui a la puerta de mi habitación, todo parecía estar bien en el apartamento, senpai estaba dormido así que no se dará cuenta de que voy a salir…Esta mal mentirle pero…Hiroto… Camine por la sala siendo cauteloso, tratando de no hacer ruido, paso a paso hacia la puerta de entrada, verificando que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, y así fue, lo único que se escuchaba era el fuerte viento, ya seguro de todo, Salí del apartamento y tome camino al bar donde solía encontrarme con Hiroto, fui a pie, tarde mucho.

Al llegar al lugar, tuve un mal presentimiento, estaba preparado para el peor de los escenarios, la atmosfera era diferente, el bar no era tan concurrido pero esta noche parecía que hubiera una reunión de personas, había música y todo el mundo bebía…con la mirada me apresure a buscar a Hiroto, al final le encontré en una esquina de la barra, con un hombre mayor, estaban muy juntos y a Hiroto no parecía molestarle, a lo lejos me mantenía observando, cuando algo de esos dos me llamo la atención. ¡Ese hombre está tocando a Hiroto! ¡Su mano estaba sobre su trasero! Y lo peor era que él lo dejaba, sentí tanta rabia al verlos, puesto que me acerque rápidamente a ellos y tome las manos de aquel hombre.

_-_**Disculpe señor ¿puede quitar la mano de ahí?-**Le dije mientras apretaba su mano.

-¡**Ah! ¡Chico me lastimas! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-**Me dijo furioso con la voz ronca.

-¡**Vámonos Hiroto!-**Lo tome de la cadera para alejarlo de aquel hombre, se veía muy incomodo y su cara estaba roja a más no poder.

-¡**Oye chico yo estoy con él! ¡A ti no te importa!-**Me grito el viejo, la música envolvía su voz, y no se escuchaba bien.

-¡**No, usted no está con él, y si, si me importa! – **Le grite, el hombre se acerco a mí, ya que no podía hablar muy fuerte, la música interrumpía.

-¡**Ah! ¿Acaso es tu novio? Mocoso estúpido-** Dijo enojado e impaciente, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea.

-**Si, si es mi novio, por favor aléjese de el- **Le dije sin pensar, eso afecto a Hiroto, se avergonzó e intento alejarse de ahí.

-**Lárgate niño, el es mi puta el día de hoy-** reclamo.

-**El no es…-**

No podía dejar que ese hombre insultara a Hiroto de esa manera, sin pensar le plante un leve golpe en la cara, el solo se quedo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, me miro fríamente y con todo el desprecio posible. Antes de que el señor respondiera o nos dijera algo tome a Hiroto de la mano, y nos escabullimos entre toda la gente que había en el bar.

**-Angel que estás haciendo, no puedo irme, ¡Mi jefe!-**Dijo mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

-**No importa, tienes buenas razones para salirte de trabajar, y si pierdes el trabajo, yo te consigo otro-** Le dije mientras salíamos del grupo de personas.

-**N-no Angel, no lo entiendes jajaja - **Balbuceaba mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, además de que repentinamente algo le daba mucha gracias.

-**Estás ebrio… ¿por qué estabas tomando? Y lo peor aun ¿Por qué dejaste que ese hombre te tocara? –**Le pregunte decepcionado.

-**Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana-**Respondió moviendo los brazos, miro hacia abajo y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse- **Angel, no me siento bien- ** dijo cabizbajo.

-¡**Claro esta! Bebiste demasiado, te llevare a tu casa- **Le dije mientras lo sostenía con mis brazos.

-**No, está bien yo puedo ir a…- **

**-No Hiroto, ¡no! –**Interrumpí, el solo se quedo callado, sin nada más que decir. Ya en la entrada del bar llame a un taxi para que nos llevara a la casa de Hiroto, cuando el auto se estaciono abrí la puerta de la parte de atrás, mire a Hiroto y le dije –**Sube al auto por favor- **El no hacía nada más que obedecer.

Ya en el auto, le pedí al conductor que nos llevara a el lugar, no quedaba muy lejos de el bar, pero no podíamos ir caminando, el no podía mantenerse en pie, y no sabía si el señor nos seguiría, ese hombre a pesar de que se notaba mayor, también parecía alguien de dinero, esas personas no me agradan mucho. Era de madrugada, me aliviaba saber que senpai seguiría dormido en casa, lo que ahora me preocupaba era Hiroto. Nos aproximábamos a el lugar donde él vive, cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta del taxi, a mitad de carretera salió, y se echo a correr en el pavimento, el conductor alterado por ver como se escapó y yo preocupado, le dije.

_-_**Aquí bajo, disculpe que sea a mitad de carretera-**Tome mi billetera y le pague lo que corresponde.

-¿**Va a estar bien?**_-_

**-Si, no se preocupe, muchas gracias-**

Salí del auto, cerré la puerta y enseguida me puse a correr tras Hiroto, estaba ebrio así que sus pasos no eran tan coordinados, corrí lo más rápido que pude para que no se lastimara y lo ayude a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada de su apartamento, saque la llave de su bolsillo y entre a su casa.

**-Angeeel-kuuu…- **Dijo riéndose y tambaleándose por el pasillo de su casa.

-**Ya estamos en tu casa Hiroto- **

**-Ah…jaja que bueno, ¿sabes quién era la señora gorda del vestido amarillo?- **Seguía riendo y se lanzo a su cama.

**-Tú y tus tonterías de borracho- **Peculiarmente me recordó a senpai jajá, ese hombre es otro cuando bebe alcohol.

-**Angel-kuuuun, me duele la cabeza- **comenzó a quejarse.

-**¿Podrias esperar 5 minutos? Preparare café-**

**-Ajaaam-**Balbuceo.

Fui a directamente a la cocina dejando a Hiroto recostado en su cama, se sentía muy mal, yo conozco a Hiroto y sé que por un desamor no iba a ponerse a hacerlo con cualquiera, o… ¡no por dinero! No, yo lo conozco muy bien, no sé si debería hablar con el ahora que esta ebrio o esperar a que se le pase y recuerde que no quiere verme, eso ¿será enserio? Y si lo es… ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser?

Preferí dejar las cosas para después y ahora solo llevarle el café, esperar a que hablara él, y no presionarle. Tome una taza de una alacena y serví el café. De vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraba el, entre y coloque el café en el buro que estaba junto a su cama, lo mire y vi que estaba a punto de dormirse, no podía dejarlo, le toque la espalda y comencé a moverlo a los lados, el solo se quejaba.

**_-_****Hm…jejeje****_…-_**

**_-_****Hiroto, despierta por favor, el café va a enfriarse-**

**-Hmm…no quiero café- **Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza e intentaba sentarse en la cama-**Te quiero a ti. **

-**Eh**…-Eso que dijo me incomodo- **Bueno, no lo tomes, ahí va a estar si decides tomarlo, pero antes que nada…-**

**-¿No escuchaste? Te quiero a ti -**En un movimiento rápido se levanto y me tomo del cuello muy fuerte, no quería lastimarlo así que no me moví, me descuide y puso sus labios sobre los míos agresivamente, no sabía qué hacer… su sabor era dulce con un toque de alcohol e intento meter su lengua, mis labios permanecían cerrados, y solo se escuchaba el peculiar sonido de cuando besas a alguien , yo no podía moverme, me tenia contra la pared, y no me atrevería a golpearlo, cada vez lo hacía aun mas rápido y desesperadamente hasta que comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez.

-**Hm... Ah…-**Seguía besándome pero yo me negaba a abrir los labios- **Tetsuhiro…Por favor…Ah**- Su respiración cada vez era mas y mas fuerte.

Por más que me besaba, yo seguía negándome, e intento hacer que los abriera, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar en ''ese'' lugar, y repentinamente sentí su mano haciendo presión y tocándome causándome escalofríos, el frio de su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Se estiraba para alcanzarme y movía mucho las caderas para chocar contra la mía, haciendo que nuestros miembros se encontraran.

**-¡Ah!- **En ese momento aprovecho y lo hizo, un hilo de saliva quedo de nuestras bocas, yo sentía que la sangre me hervía.

-**Hiroto, por favor yo no quiero esto**- no me hizo el mas mínimo caso, solo sentí su miembro ya erecto rozar en mi hombría. Yo no puedo corresponderle, lo único que pude hacer fue quitar sus manos del lugar y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pude para que parara de una vez el hundió su cara en mi pecho y solo sentía las lagrimas caer sobre ella, se limpio con la manga de su camisa y se despego de mi.

- ¿**Porque aun no te vas?- **Dijo Hiroto mostrándose enfadado, como si nunca hubiera pasado esto.

-¡**E-espera Hiroto! No me voy a ir sin que antes me des tus explicaciones –**Le dije con un tono fuerte.

-**¿Quién eres tú para pedirme explicaciones? Si en verdad fueras mi amigo, no las necesitarías.- **Respondió decepcionado

**-Hiroto escúchame ¡Por favor! –** Lo entendía todo, se porque se comporta así, lo lastimo, le duele estar conmigo…pero…

-**Está bien, di algo-**Se cruzo de brazos y pretendió estar escuchándome.

**-Eh…el café ya esta frio…l-lo siento, por todo…-**Balbuceaba mientras intentaba decir una oración coherente.

**-¿Intentas calmar el ambiente hablando sobre el café? Jajaja- **Se rio –**No quiero oír nada más.**

**-Esta situación ha sido muy incómoda para mi, por favor, compréndeme- **le suplique.

-**Tu entiéndeme a mí, no puedo estar cerca de ti…por eso…Aléjate de mi ¡Aléjate no quiero verte nunca más!-**Me grito en el rostro cruelmente.

**-Hiroto no…-**Me sentí terrible al escuchar a Hiroto decir eso.

**-Sabes cómo me siento, eres de lo peor.- **Dijo con desprecio hacia mí, parece que ahora en verdad me odia.

**-Espera…no…-**Sentí que mi vista se nublaba, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin embargo aguante porque no quería que me viera así, no en este momento.

**-Tú siempre has sido así de sentimental-**Dijo cabizbajo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- **¡Por favor vete! Si te quedas intentare este tipo de cosas extrañas…y yo no…-**

**-No quiero…-**Interrumpí antes de que acabara.

**-¡Deja de ser tan egocéntrico por favor!- **Hiroto levanto la taza de café y en un momento de desesperación me tiro el café encima, por suerte ya estaba un poco frio, pero quede empapado y oliendo a café, Hiroto puso una cara de horror ya que pensó que aun estaba caliente.

-**Te dije… que si no lo tomabas estaría frio…**

**-¿E-estas bien?-** Su rostro de torno de un color muy pálido, parece que al final de todo no me odia tanto, aun se preocupa por mí.

**-No es nada…Enton…-**No pude terminar.

**-En tu apartamento hay alguien esperando…Lo sé, lo siento, pero quiero que vayas con el… lo ames mucho y que no te importe esto…aun es de madrugada**-Interrumpió.

**-¿Por qué crees que iba a tomarlo tan a la ligera?-**dije.

**-Entonces…**

**-No puedo hacer que no me importa esto, ¡Que no me importas tu!-**Le grite.

-**Esto se está volviendo cursi e incomodo -**Dijo riendo mientras se tocaba el rostro -**Vete, estaré bien-**

** -Mas incomodo no pudo haber sido-** Le dije riendo ligeramente.

**-Vete ya -**Dijo el riendo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-**Bien-** Antes de salir a la calle fría y oscura –**Te quiero, Hiroto.- **Le dije.

-**Como amigos ¿no?- **Susurro mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

-**¿Eh?- **

**-Emm… ¡Ay! Angel-kuuuun que cosas dices- **se rio- **Sera mejor que te vayas, debo dormir, mi cabeza me está matando y aun me siento mal, además mañana debo hablar con mi jefe- **Comenzó a alegar.

-**Lo siento, me iré ahora mismo, perdona la intervención a tu hogar, descansa, buenas noches-**

**-Ya es de madrugada, ten cuidado- **Dijo.

-**Bien, supongo que… ¿Adiós? –**Dude pasaría después.

-**Angel… ¿Quieres que te explique lo que paso en el bar, ese hombre y lo de hace un momento?**

-**No, está bien, como tu dijiste antes, no necesito las explicaciones, porque confió en ti y somos mejores amigos… ¿Vale?-**Le dije con una sonrisa.

-**Gracias, por todo…-**Me dijo Hiroto mientras yo salía de la casa y comenzaba a alejarme haciendo una seña con la mano en signo de despedida.

_POV Hiroto _

La verdad… ni siquiera estaba tan borracho, sí tome con ese hombre, ya que el jefe me obligo a hacerle caso a el cliente ya que era alguien ''especial'' ¡JA! Solo era un viejo con dinero…Tuve que fingir el reírme mucho y no poder estar en pie… lo sé, es ridículo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de Angel, que pensara que soy un cualquiera, que me odiara, Cuando dijo que yo era su novio y golpeo al viejo, me sentí por un momento el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero… ¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de algo que no podrá ser mío? ¡Peor aún! ¿Porqué lo he besado? creí que sería mi última oportunidad, estaba tan excitado, lo deseaba tanto, está bien alejarme de el por un tiempo…olvidar lo que paso, si está conmigo no podre controlar esto que siento, tenía tantas ganas…de abrazarlo, besarlo, besarlo mucho, amarlo y estar con él para siempre…y el sexo… ¡Ugh! Soy un enfermo, pero… ¡No siempre estoy pensando en eso! Solo quería ser feliz… con mi mejor amigo. Después de todo… nada sale como espero.

Camine a mi habitación y me lance a la cama, de entre las sabanas y colchas esponjadas. Solo podía recordar ese momento con él, ese beso, esos gemidos…Puedo ser la peor persona por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…pero…no aguanto más, me quite el cinturón y desabroche mi pantalón…

Como quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño.

POV Morinaga

Creo que eso estuvo bien, arreglar las cosas con Hiro, después de todo eso…Hiroto y yo ya nos habíamos besado antes de esto…pero esta vez fue diferente.

Después de irme de la casa de Hiroto, camine hacia el apartamento y abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aun era de madrugada. Pensé en bañarme pero el sonido de el agua cayendo despertaría a senpai y no quiero causarle molestias, así que fui a mi habitación y me quite toda la ropa, exceptuando la interior y fui directamente a dormir, después de todo solo era el olor del café, mañana me levantare temprano a bañarme y tenerle el desayuno listo a senpai…. ¿Que querrá de desayunar? Tal vez sopa, huevos, arroz, crepas…entre mas pensaba el sueña me aumentaba, si quería levantarme temprano debería dormir ya.

Mi pensamiento se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta quedarme profundamente dormido en mi habitación, la luz de la luna era muy brillante a través de la ventana, y todo se volvía más tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador hizo sonar su peculiar sonido de alarma, era algo irritante a las 6:30. Me levante en ropa interior, me puse el pantalón, por si ocurría algo, fui tranquilamente a bañarme, era temprano así que a senpai no le molestaría que anduviera sin camisa, entre al baño algo somnoliento por haber dormido muy tarde, y comencé a llenar la bañera de agua, antes noté que no había ninguna toalla, así que fui a buscar una toalla a mi habitación, cuando salí de mi habitación vi que la puerta de al lado se abría, de ella lo vi salir recién despertado, pero ya listo para trabajar.

**-¿Porque está abierta la llave del agua?-**Dijo senpai tallándose los ojos. Al parecer se despertó más temprano.

-**Es que voy a bañarme, tranquilo, tu vuelve a dormir, aun es temprano para que te levantes senpai-**Me puse la toalla en el cuello.

**-No ya no tengo sueño…-**Senpai se detuvo en seco, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rubor como a un niño. Resultaba cómico, le sonreí pero solo conseguía avergonzarlo más. –**Eh jeje- **Me reí nerviosamente antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-**No puedes estar así en la casa-**Dijo dándose la vuelta, no pareció importarle mucho que yo anduviera así por ahí.

-**Lo siento, iba a tomar un baño.-**

**-¿Porqué?, normalmente tú te duchas en la noche-**Dijo sin voltear a verme, parece que le avergonzaba. ¡Qué lindo! Quiero abrazarlo tan fuerte…y no soltarlo nunca… Me acerque a él y lo tome por la cintura, el se sorprendió mucho.

**-¿Q-que estás haciendo? Suéltame estas desnudo, no seas sucio-**Forcejeaba para que lo soltara, y eso solo hacía que quisiera abrazarlo más fuerte.

**-Solo es un abrazo senpai…Eres tan adorable- **El termino cediendo y dejo de moverse, solo tocaba mis manos para que lo soltara, aunque eso no pasaría, Hundí mi cara en su cuello, y ahí estaba el olor de senpai, ese olor que me domina, que me tiene loco a morir, el que tanto sueño y anhelo.

**-¡Ah!- **Ese pequeño sonido escapo de su boca, sus labios, su voz. Tan solo he respirado cerca de su cuello, el es tan sensible, me alegra saber que soy el único que puede hacer esto…-**Morinaga…hueles a café ¿Paso algo?, ¡Tienes prohibido acercarte al café de nuevo!- **Dijo intentando calmar el ambiente, así que decidí soltarlo.

-**Ah…eso, no es nada, solo me he manchado de café en mi camisa, iré a bañarme- **Le dije nerviosamente, no soy nada bueno para decir mentiras.

-**Estas raro.-**Dijo algo extrañado.

-**No, en verdad, estoy bien, iré a bañarme, con permiso- **Abrí inmediatamente la puerta del baño… El agua se había desbordado de la bañera, ¡que desperdicio!

POV Senpai

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Morinaga? Lo noto algo extraño, muy extraño, conociendo a Morinaga, el debería estar en celo en este momento, y en todo momento, ni siquiera ha querido acercarse a mi…y no es que quiera, pero ¡Ah!, ese tonto, si le pasa algo debería habérmelo dicho ya, ahora lo he notado con su cara de ''Estoy sufriendo horriblemente pero tengo que tener una sonrisa en el rostro''.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, y de ahí salió Morinaga de entre el vapor del agua caliente, el cuerpo ligeramente mojado y una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus partes, lo mire y sentí que me ruborice, ¡Agh! No puedo creer que verlo nuevamente me haga sentir avergonzado, me enojaba demasiado.

-¡**Idiota!, ¡cubre tus miserias!- **Le dije enfadado y le lance una toalla a la cara

-¡**Ah!** **Senpai, crei que volverías a dormir, aun es muy temprano, además ayer tomaste, no sé cómo es que tienes tanta energía-**Aun parecía algo cansado

**-Después de que ¡ALGUIEN!-** Remarque la palabra alguien y le hice una mirada acusadora- **intentara aprovecharse de mi puro corazón mientras dormía. –**Dije dramáticamente.

-**Estas equivocado, yo no intente nada, simplemente te lleve a tu cama**-El solo se rio.

-**Morinaga, ¿Has estado bien estos días?-**le pregunte cambiando la conversación un poco.

-**Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**Respondió inocentemente, como siempre lo hace, aparentando que no pasaba nada.

-**Um, no, por nada-** Le dije, aunque sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, tal vez si pasaba hoy el día con él, sabría, que le pasa o como se está comportando-** Oye, ¿Te gustaría venir a la universidad hoy?-**Le pregunte, pero la cosa se puso incomoda, el seguía desnudo.

-**¿Quieres que este contigo, senpai?- **Me sonrió y puso su cara de idiota

-**No, los chicos de la universidad y el profesor me han estado preguntando por ti, será mejor que vayas a saludarlos, ellos te estiman mucho y…vístete Morinaga por favor- **Le dije mirando hacia los lados

**Jajaja está bien, iré contigo a la universidad, voy a vestirme, no tardo-**Camino hacia su habitación, y a lo lejos me dijo –**Si quieres puedes sentarte, enseguida preparo el desayuno-**Dijo sonriendo

-**Ah claro-** Camine a la mesa y me senté, sin antes preparar el café, ya que Morinaga se volvió torpe con el café.

Morinaga salió de su habitación con su vestimenta habitual, unos jeans una camisa roja y un suéter gris.

**-¿Quieres desayunar algo?- **Pregunto amablemente

-**No, estoy bien, con el café basta, ahí deje el tuyo, si no sabe bien, no te lo tomes, yo no suelo ponerle mucha azúcar-** Le explique mientras tenia la taza de café en la boca

**-Lo sé, yo soy quien lo he preparado especialmente para ti estos años-**Sonrió y miro la taza de café-**¿Algo preparado por senpai?-**Tomo la taza de café con las manos y le dio un sorbo- **Esta delicioso.**

**-No exageres-**Le dije-** ¿Podemos irnos ya? Llegar temprano es mucho mejor, sirve que le das tiempo para saludar a los idiotas.**

**-Está bien- **Dejo la taza vacía de café en la mesa y tomamos nuestras cosas, yo mis cosas de trabajo y el solo su dinero y su computadora.

Salimos del apartamento y comenzamos a caminar por el parque para ir a la estación del metro. **– ¿Podemos tomarnos de las manos? Senpai –**Pregunto como si nada

-¿**Qué? Claro que no imbécil, ¿en que estas pensando?-** Le dije algo extrañado

- **Oh vamos senpai no hay gente cerca- **Me tomo de la mano apretándola - **No intentes soltarte por favor senpai- **

**-¡Morinaga! Mira ahí hay un policía, nos vera, suéltame-**Lo regañe

-¡**Oh vamos senpai! ¡Nunca más veremos a ese policía! ¡No te preocupes!-**¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? Yo solo forcejeaba

-**¡Morinaga! Bastardo- **Cada vez nos aproximábamos mas a donde se encontraba ese policía, así que le di un leve golpe en la cara para que me soltara, me soltó por la impresión. Pero para mi mala suerte el policía si nos había visto, así que se acerco rápidamente, me tomo de los brazos y quede inmóvil contra un árbol del parque. -**¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme!-**Le grite enojado

**-¿Debería preguntarle eso a usted? No es muy común ver personas golpear a otras en la calle-** Dijo, mientras me miraba cruelmente y me tomaba por los brazos

-¿**Atsushi-san?-**Dijo Morinaga sorprendido

-**Morinaga-kun, ¡Cuánto tiempo!- **Se saludaban mientras yo seguía ahí forcejeando para que este idiota me soltara ¡Argh!

**-¡Morinaga!, dile que me suelte- **interrumpí, pero fui ignorado

-**Parece que la timidez se te quito- **Dijo Morinaga riendo

-**Jaja algo así la primera impresión debe ser importante, cambiando de tema, ¿sucede algo?- **Dijo mirándome-¿**No te duele el rostro? Lo he visto darte un golpe**

**-Nah, no se preocupe, esta de broma, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes, puede soltarlo-**Le dijo Morinaga, pero el aun parecía desconfiar.

**-Podemos revisar el golpe, ven conmigo, Risa está del otro lado-**Finalmente me soltó y tomo de la mano a Morinaga para llevarlo con su compañera. Morinaga se puso rojo, y siguió al policía, pero ¡tomado de la mano! ¿Que eres? ¿Un niño de 6 años?, no es normal ver a dos hombres tomados de las manos, ellos se alejaban así que decidí ir detrás de ellos, parece que se dirigían a una pequeña estación de vigilancia que había en el parque.

**-¡Risaaa!-** Grito Atsushi.

-**¿Atsushi? ¿Qué pasa?- **Risa volteo y vio a Morinaga tomado de la mano a él tal policía bonito ese.

-¡**Morinaga!- **Grito ella muy alegre y el policía lo soltó, parece que le ha avergonzado tomarlo de la mano**.**

-**Un loco le ha golpeado el rostro-** Dijo Atsushi cruzándose de brazos- **Por suerte ahí estaba yo para ¡Salvar a los inocentes!-**Dijo dramáticamente mientras reía. Yo solo permanecía detrás de ellos, parece que aun no me habían notado.

-¡**Solo déjame ponerle las manos encima!-** Dijo Risa muy enojada- **¿Estas bien?- **saco rápidamente un pequeño botiquín de medicina.

-**Calma Risa, ha sido solo un pequeño golpecito, además no fue un loco. – **Dijo tratando de calmar las cosas pero yo me enfade por lo que esos estaban diciendo de mi, ¿Yo? ¿Un loco? ¡Por favor! y me acerque a Morinaga.

-¡**Vámonos ya!-**Le dije desesperadamente, este par de payasos exageraron las cosas.

-**Tranquilo senpai-**Dijo- **Risa no te preocupes, me tengo que ir.**

**-Un momento, ¿El es…''Senpai''?-**Dijo la chica policía refiriéndose a mí, pero me miraba con cierta incomodidad.

-**Sí, pero nos tenemos que ir, gracias por todo-**Dijo nerviosamente mirando a esa tal ''Risa'' – **Nos vemos después ¿Sí?-** Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y a el chico lo despidió haciéndole una caricia en el pelo a lo cual se sonrojo. Eso me molesto un poco, digo, ¿Quién se sonroja con una caricia en el pelo?, lo ignore y tomamos nuestro camino. Ella parecía muy confundida y el aun me miraba con desprecio, ¿Que le sucede a estos? Metiéndose en los asuntos de la gente.

A lo lejos pude escuchar a la tal Risa, humillando al otro chico -**¡Ehhh! Atsushi ¡Agarrado de la mano a él lindo Morinaga! Te gustaaa! Jajaja**.-Decía la chica dándole codazos y mirando acusadoramente al policía que solo se avergonzaba más.

Morinaga se notaba incomodo, ¿Además quien es ese? .Sin cruzar palabra fuimos a la estación para llegar a la universidad. Estaba muy enfadado y él lo sabía, -**Morinaga…- **le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿**Que sucede senpai?-**Dijo.

-**¿Cómo supo tu amiga que yo era tu ''Senpai''? ¿Y ese tal Atsushi porque te tomo de la mano?-**Le pregunte tratando de guardar calma, esos chicos en verdad me sacaron de quicio. Pero en realidad fui muy directo.

**-¡Ah! Ella es la chica que conocí en el avión solo le dije que iria a visitar a mi senpai, y el es un amigo de ella-**Respondió tranquilamente.

**Ah…Bueno…me sorprendió que me llamaran loco y no les dijeras nada, si no fuera porque son policías los hubiera puesto en su lugar- **Le dije.

**-Lo siento, me sorprendí al volverlos a ver, y em… si me tomo de la mano para llevarme con Risa-**Se excuso.

**-¡Tsk!…- **Senpai hizo como que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando llegamos a la estación, pedimos nuestros boletos e inmediatamente subimos al tren, no nos tocaron asientos ya que era primera hora, así que quedamos de pie junto a la salida, a lo lejos vi a un par de chicas, murmurándose cosas y riéndose mucho, me moví de lugar y alcance a escuchar su conversación.

-**Oye, Hitomi-chan ¿Ya viste a ese chico de ahí?-**susurro.

**-¿Ehhh? ¿Cuál chico? ¿Aquel alto de cabello negro y cuerpo bonito? ¿Tomo-chan?**-Le respondió.

**-¡Sí! A que es muy guapo, podríamos preguntarle el nombre, y pedirle salir…o ¿crees que tenga novia?**

**-¿Ahh? No tengo idea, pero seguro que si, míralo simplemente es guapísimo.**

-**Que cosas dices Hitomi, yo iré a preguntarle-**De su mochila saco un maquillaje y comenzó a verse en un pequeño espejo compacto.- **Deséame suerte**.

-¡**Suerte Tomoo!- **La chica se acerco a Morinaga e intento iniciar una conversación.

-**Disculpa…H-hola, soy Tomoko Hirama, un gusto en conocerte, me pareciste un chico muy lindo…y no quisiera sonar tan mal…pero ¿quisieras salir alguna vez?-**La chica le dio un papelito con su número de teléfono, Morinaga solo la miro sorprendido sin saber que decir…

¡Vamos di algo tonto! ¡No me digas que de repente te gustan las colegialas con maquillaje y faldas!

**Muchas gracias por seguirlo espero sus comentarios, actualizo cada sábado y espero esta vez sí cumplir con la fecha de entrega. 3 **


End file.
